Trick or Treat
by ninjasandbacon
Summary: Halloween for DSEJ. Happy Halloween!


"You have to take Eric trick or treating?" Dan asked, looking at Serena as he fiddled with his shirt buttons. "I have to take Jenny. We should go together."

"Yeah except you are not wearing that if we are gonna go out trick or treating together." She pointed at his white ruffle shirt. "_What_ is that anyway?"

"Its a vintage costume!" Dan protested weakly, letting Serena quickly unfasten his shirt, tossing it to the ground.

"Well too bad. Might as well get rid of your pants too. You are going to match me." She gestured towards her costume as Venus, the Roman goddess of love and beauty.

"Or you're just trying to get me to strip." Dan muttered, shedding his pants leaving him clad in his bright red boxers.

"Shut up." She laughed, lifting the white toga that laid on his bed. "You know, I thought it was a shame when I accidentally bought the wrong size toga for Eric and he decided to be something else, but now it doesn't seem so bad."

Dan held up his hands and backed away. "No, no, no, no, no, no. I am not wearing that. It looks like a dress!"

"Its a toga." Serena replied, pushing it towards him. "Please?" She added as he shook his head defiantly.

"Nope. No. Not wearing that. Nothing will change my mind."

Serena strode towards him, dropping the toga along the way. "Nothing?" She whispered before smashing his lips with hers.

Dan moaned involuntarily as she pulled away unceremoniously. "Okay fine. I'll wear it."

"Or you could be a camper, you know. You've already got the tent going for you." She smirked, eyes glancing down before turning around to retrieve the toga.

--

"Why do we have to walk so far?" Serena complained, holding onto Dan's hand. "My butt hurts."

Both Eric and Jenny turned around to look at her, eyebrows raised while Dan laughed.

"This is all your fault!" Serena said, pouting at Dan while Eric and Jenny rang another door bell to get their 'treat'.

"No, it is not. If you hadn't made that tent comment, we wouldn't be in this position right now would we?" Dan retorted, stealing Serena's lollipop.

"Not my fault and give it back!" Serena lunged for the lollipop, only to have Dan stick it in his mouth.

"You're mean." Serena crossed her arms, letting go of his hand as they followed Eric and Jenny to the next house.

"Ah, I'm sorry baby." Dan took the lollipop out and placed it in her mouth, but not before kissing her, letting the apple flavor of the lollipop attack her mouth.

"Delicious." Serena giggled, her arm wrapped tightly around him. "God I love you, Dan."

"I love you t-"

"Will you two hurry up please?" Jenny called impatiently, tugging at the skirt of her emo Barbie costume.

"Alright." Dan took Serena's hand and tugged her forward, pausing for just a millisecond to kiss her neck.

--

Dan and Serena sat on the bench, looking guilty as Eric and Jenny glared them down. "You're supposed to be taking us trick or treating, not making out in the streets every chance you get!"

"Sorry Jenny." They both mumbled, a smile tugging at their faces.

"And secondly," Eric cut in, pushing his green hair out of his face. "what are you going to say to our parents if Jenny and I get kidnapped?"

"You aren't going to get kid-"

"And thirdly," Jenny spoke up, her loud voice cutting off Serena's. "We are not little kids okay? So if we're dressing up and looking like idiots you have to ask for candy with us!"

"But-"

"Jenny that's not-"

They quieted as their younger siblings shot them an obvious 'shut up' glare. "And lastly, Dan if you take any, _ANY_ of my nerds, I'll tell Serena about Cally."

"Cally?" Serena glanced sideways at Dan. "Anyone I should know about?"

"I was gonna wait till Christmas but..." He looked down to the ground.

"What? To tell me you cheated with some girl called _Cally_?" Serena spat out. "Gee some Christmas present! That's not funny Jenny why the hell are you laughing?" Serena's eyes began to glaze over.

"No no no no no no. I didn't cheat, Serena. It's nothing like that." Dan's smile and arm around Serena's waist calmed her and told her he was in fact telling the truth.

"Cally... well... I got you a Cabbage Patch Kid." Dan blushed as he confessed to her.

"See why it's funny, S? Dan cheating with a Cabbage Patch Kid?"

"Shut up Jenny" Serena joked and locked her lips with her boyfriends again.

"Stop kissing!" Eric cut in, making the couple break apart. "Please. You're embarrassing us."

"And you're breaking the rules."

"Those were rules? I thought they were guidelines meant to be broken" Dan laughed, kissing Serena again.

There were no words this time, only a shower of tootsie rolls.

--

"Trick or treat." Serena, Jenny, Eric and Dan chorused as the door opened and a grumpy old man came out brandishing a cane.

"Aren't you all a bit too old to be trick or treating?" He asked, dropping a few small candy bars in each of their bags.

"No one's too old for fun, sir." Dan replied, a smile plastered on his face.

"Then your idea of fun must be stealing candy from little children. Now get off my lawn or I'll sic my Doberman on you."

The four quickly fled the steps when they heard a menacing growl from inside the house.

"Well that was weird."

"'No one's too old for fun' right Dan?" Jenny mocked.

"Shut up."

The next house was decorated as a haunted house and they had to walk through a room filled with various scary objects.

"Dan...AHHH!!" Serena clutched onto Dan's arm, burying her face into his neck.

"Serena," he laughed. "Its not real."

"Its still scary." Serena mumbled as they stumbled out of the house.

"Well that was embarrassing." Jenny grumbled, unwrapping a Crunch bar.

"Tell me about it. Could you guys seriously stop kissing for maybe one second!?"

"Um guys," Dan glanced at his watch. "Its 1 in the morning. I think its time to go home."

"But..."

"Home now."

They flagged down a cab, three of them squished in the back together.

--

"I don't know if I got to tell you tonight with all of Eric and Jenny's rules, but you look amazing." Dan said, taking Serena's hands in his.

"Thanks." Serena blushed, reminding Dan of the night of the White Party. "You look great too."

"In the costume _you _picked out." He pointed out, lying down on the bed and pulling Serena down with him.

"You're gonna ruin my dress!" Serena squealed.

"Just take it off." Dan smirked, watching as she shook her hair out its ponytail.

"Sorry Mr Humphrey, I'm afraid I have a long line of suitors waiting and I simply don't have time to give you a striptease." Serena teased, kissing him.

"Please? I'll say 'trick or treat'." Dan offered, his hands pulling the dress down.

"Say it." She whispered.

"Trick or treat, van der Woodsen?"

"Trick."

"Serena!"


End file.
